The Hardships Within Our Servos
by Foxy and Mangle's Love
Summary: A story of a certain vixen animatronic and when a long lost love returns everything seems to go her way. But an evil threatens to destroy her and take over the pizzeria, and the world. Will she defeat this evil and bring back what she lost, or will evil conquer all and send her into eternal rest?
1. Meeting the New Night Guard

(Author's Note: Here is chapter one to my very first FNAF story. I also want to give full credit to my brother Dylan-DragonFazFox for playing Mangle's character in our RP (roleplay), which I have now turned into this story fer ye all to enjoy. If it weren't fer him playing as Mangle, and if it weren't fer the great deadcrown1918, Kellylad13 and Ikran for inspiring me to even attempt to post this story on Fanfiction, well... It wouldn't be posted now would it? I would also like to advise any "Alpha and Omega" fans to check out Ikran's incredible new stories "Abusive Life" and "The Lone Wolf", I promise ye won't be disappointed. Also check out Kellylad13's amazing stories. If yer a FNAF fan please check out DeaDCrowN's awesome stories which are now posted on DeviantArt and show your support to these amazing ye all and I hope ye all enjoy.)

Chapter 1: Meeting the New Night Guard

Mangle's life at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had always been perfect from the very day of her creation. She had her creator whom was none other than the well-known powerful Marionette, her "siblings" the toy animatronics, was great friends with the withered animatronics (despite their jealousy of being replaced), and she got to play with the children even though she didn't really favor being torn apart all the time by the little rascals. Her favorite part of her life at the pizzeria, however, was that she always got to hang out with her best friend (and crush), Foxy every night after the restaurant closed. She had even heard talk that the owner was planning on bringing Foxy back onto the stage and have her fixed so that they could both perform together. Life was perfect and she couldn't ask for better. But on one horrible day in 1987 everything she knew changed...

Her dear friend and crush, Foxy, had apparently done something so bad that the humans and fellow animatronics despised him for it, although Mangle never did find out what since she spent most of her time being torn apart by the little human savages known as children and none of the others wanted to speak of it. All she knew was that after that day, she never saw Foxy again...

For the next 20 years it had been the same every night; stay hidden and try to help the night guards survive the night, but Mangle always seemed to fail in her quest to do so. She knew that she was far different from the other animatronics in that she never made any attempt on the guards' lives, seeing as how none of them were responsible for what happened to those murdered children all those years ago. But one night, a new guard started their first week at the revamped Pizzeria, and Mangle was bound and determined not to let this one become victim to the others' fates...

She went about her daily routine while the building was open but as soon as the new guard came in at around midnight she used her various hiding spots to follow him throughout the building to his office, staying quiet in the ceiling rafters as the guard sat as his desk ready to begin his very first shift. Mangle continued to remain quiet, studying him from above. From her observation she could see that the guard was a white male with a nearly shaved head, two goldish yellow eyes in which his right eye was faded in color indicating he was blind in that eye, he was approximately 5 feet and 11 inches tall, had a medium build, and was wearing a white security shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. She knew that soon it would be time to introduce herself, even if she couldn't be understood that well...

After a moment of silence the guard began flipping through the cameras on the computer monitor. From what had been explained to him upon hire all he had to do was watch the animatronics and make sure that no one tried to break in and try stealing them. From what the owner had said these animatronics had costed a near fortune to have made.

"How hard could this possibly be?" he asked himself completely unaware that one of the animatronics were hiding in the rafters right above him.

Mangle sighed as she waited just a bit longer until the clock struck 2am before deciding to come down, moving her nearly destroyed body and hanging from the rafters, a somewhat evil grin on her face as she swung down to face the guard.

"H-hello ttthheerreee..." She forced out, her voice a combination of garbled static and a gentle, slightly English accent, her single yellow eye gazing at the human. "Aaarree... y-you... fffrriieenndd?"

"Ahhhhh!" The guard shouted completely caught by surprise as he nearly fell backwards from how high he jumped off his seat.

Though he was normally a pretty tough and unscarable guy, he certainly wasn't expecting anyone let alone one of the animatronics to just appear in front of him.

"Wait! What the hell?! No one told me the animatronics moved!" He shouted partially to himself still to confused to reply to her question.

Mangle tried to explain who she was to the human, but his confusion and shock made her go silent right before hearing the phone ring, quite delayed which was unusual, but she allowed the "Phone Guy", as they called him, explain the situation, although she had heard it hundreds of times throughout the years.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -Clears throat- But most importantly, they're all tied up into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without it's... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to wonder around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never give a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat- Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." -end of message-


	2. Promise of Repairs

(A/N: Hey there everyone! So here's chapter two. Hope ye all like it. Also if yer a Pokemon fan I highly suggest ye check out my friend and author Houndude! His story "Karyme" is without a doubt worth reading!)

"Well… that's a bit redundant right about now…" he said referring to the fact that the message was late on the explanation.

He looked over at the Mangled robot as she slid down a bit more and reached a creaking hand towards the vent on his right, her broken body grinding from rust and poor maintenance.

"Um… H-hello? W-who are you now?" He asked as he gathered himself together, readjusting himself in his office chair.

"Y-you… focus on others." She said slowly, her jaw hanging limply from the head of her upside down remains. "I… a-aaammmm… Mang-Mangle… fffrriiieennndd…" She added in her scratchy voice, studying the guard and wondering why he hadn't passed out from fear like the many other guards had.

The guard raised a brow, confused for a moment at what she meant by "others".

"Others? What do you mean?" He asked before hearing heavy mechanical footsteps from right outside his office in the hall.

He then turned the flashlight on that was facing the hall only to see Toy Freddy standing in front of the office, his eyes completely black with his head tilted slightly to the side, the sudden realization hitting the guard that all of the toy animatronics could move like the message had relayed.

"S-siillleenncee…" Mangle scolded the guard, her golden eye seeming to narrow at him before she went completely still, seeing Toy Freddy in the hall.

The guard then slowly placed the Freddy head over his own. After a brief moment of the animatronic standing still, staring at the "Freddy", Toy Freddy's eyes returned to their natural appearance before looking over at Mangle for a moment then back at the "Freddy" sitting at the desk before once again looking back at Mangle as if confused. Mangle stared at the guard for a moment before realizing that her older brother, or so she called him, was looking at her. She in turn gave a mechanical screech, piercing enough to even hurt her own ears, causing Toy Freddy to give a mechanized sigh and slowly turn and leave the office, allowing her to move down more before landing beside the desk with a thud, her body turned into a pile of scraps.

"Ttttaaakkee… o-oofff mask…" She instructed the guard.

The guard hesitated for a brief moment before deciding to trust the animatronic, slowly taking off the Freddy head and setting it aside as he looked at Mangle. At this point he was able to study her more closely. For some odd reason he found her somewhat… familiar?

'Maybe I was here as a kid?' He questioned in his mind as he looked into her eyes noticing that she was missing one.

"Y-you… not afffraidd?" Mangle asked the human slowly, getting rather upset with her inability to speak and giving a heavy mechanical growl, nodding to him. "E-eyes… like… mmmiine?" She asked, her head tilted slightly as she tried her best to appear friendly.

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid? And… my eyes?" He asked slightly confused until he realized that she meant how the colors of their eyes were very closely matched. "Oh um… Yeah… I guess they are. So… You're not going to try to hurt me?" He questioned her still a bit unsure, a slight unusual accent in his voice.

"M-most… are…" Mangle replied slowly, a fake sigh escaping her broken body as she moved closer to him, her hand touching his arm as she studied him. "I… do not… w-waaaant to hurt you, o-ooonly help…" She finished with a bit of difficulty.

After a moment of studying the broken vixen animatronic he finally broke eye contact and looked at the computer screen blankly, mindlessly clicking the mouse winding a, music box as the Phone Guy had instructed. He then looked back at the vixen after giving it some thought and nodded.

"Alright. I suppose I can trust ye. So why are you all… er… Mangled up?" He asked a bit hesitantly not wantin' to offend her in any way.

Mangle watched the human wind up the box for the Puppet animatronic, her eye narrowing slightly as she answered his question, glancing in the hall every so often.

"H-human… childrrrrren…" She growled softly, removing her hand from the guard's arm. "Try… r-rebuilding me… for fun… but alwaysssss fail…" She finished.

He wasn't entirely sure how, but somehow he was able to understand what she was saying despite the garbled static that constantly interrupted her speech.

"Hmmm… I see. Say… I suppose since you're not gonna hurt me… I could try and fix ye?" He proposed as he slowly reached over to her attempting to touch her head.

Mangle's eye twinkled with what could only be taken as utter joy, her broken jaw moving as if to form a smile of some sort.

"Y-yyyyou… can fix ne?" She asked the guard slowly, wincing slightly but letting him touch her head, as she had no reason not to trust him by this point. "B-bbbut… night is almost over…" She reminded him seeing that there was no possible way this human could rebuild her in only thirty minutes.

He gently rubbed her plastic head, listening as she spoke to him.

"Well… I guess I'll just have to fix ye little by little each night then." He stated as he gently began tinkering with the wiring associated with her voice box, reconnecting a few wires into their correct ports silencing the annoying static noise. "There we go, try speaking now." He instructed the vixen.

Mangle blinked and studied the guard for a few moments, shifting so she was faced towards him once more.

"H-hello? Is this better?" She asked gently, her voice now soft and slightly caring, the static and other noise eliminated, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she could finally speak normally once more. "Oh, thank you so much!" She said with a happy smile before regaining her thoughts and looking back at the guard. "C-can you… take me home and fix me? I fear that if we remain here, the others will find out and kill us both. Besides, it would give you a less stressful place to work, I would assume… please?" She bit her mechanical lip and gazed at the human as she waited for his answer, praying that he would agree mainly for his own safety.

The night guard smiled as he watched Mangle rejoice from gaining her natural voice back happy that he could help. That smile however didn't last as he heard Mangle ask him to take her home.

"I'm really sorry but I can't take you home with me. I would get fired for doing so and I really need this job despite the potential dangers." He explained in a serious tone.

Mangle went silent as the guard denied her offer, her single golden eye getting a bit darker.

"I have been here for more than 20 years, human… if you stay, you WILL die." She whispered softly, speaking slowly due to her broken jaw. "But I will not force you…" She finished as she began making her way towards the ceiling again, deciding to let him finish the night alone so he would understand her warning.

The guard listened to Mangle's words and instantly found her warning slightly offensive. He was more than certain he could handle the job and survive these murderous animatronics.

"We'll see about that my dear. I do not fear any of you." He stated quite confidently as he watched her hang off the ceiling before going back to watching the monitors.

"You are so very wrong. I'm the only kind one." Mangle said as she heard the guard's reply to her warning, her voice carrying through the room as she headed back to her own room, praying that he would stay safe and unharmed so she could be repaired…


	3. Wind the Music Box

As the days passed Mangle spent nearly every hour in the office with her new companion, beginning to feel that it was her duty to protect him for as long as he needed, considering only she could speak to the others. However, the new guard survived each night seemingly with ease, mainly because of his cunning and swift flexibility and unusually advanced sense of hearing and vision. Mangle had begun to grow increasingly fond of his constantly bright personality, even if he was quiet most of the time they were together. On what was supposed to be his last night of the week, he had kept his promise to the vixen animatronic and fixed finally finished fixing her upper body making her want to hug the human. He had somehow found her original manual and casted her a new shiny but durable plastic suit at home, which was now empty waiting to be claimed by it's new owner. He had not told Mangle about it yet. At this point the guard had managed to restructure her torso and upper body properly but had yet to finish repairs on her legs.

"There we go." He said as he finished fixing her left wrist, fully completing her entire top half of her body. "Give it a try my dear." He said as he maneuvered his own wrist as an example.

She nodded as he demonstrated how to move her hand, making her concentrate on making her servos listen. Her robotic face lit up with joy as she turned her hands about, flexing her slender fingers and giving a soft giggle.

"W-wow, it feels so good to do this again." She said softly, reaching over and giving the human a soft hug. "Thank you so much!" She thanked him in excitement.

The guard hugged the animatronic vixen back and chuckled at her excitement. "Yer welcome." He said in that unusual accent again.

Before he could say anything else he heard something that made his eyes open wide and for the first time while working at the restaurant, showed fear. It was the musical jingle of a music box. He had forgotten to wind the music box while repairing Mangle.

"Oh no! I forgot the music box!" He stated before looking over towards the hall and seeing a tall, slim black and white figure floating towards them.

Mangle's bright yellow eyes followed the guard's as he mentioned the puppet animatronic, the sight of it making her feel a bit braver. Using her newly-repaired arms, she pulled herself onto the desk, making a growling sound at the ghost-like puppet and peeking at the guard.

"Put the mask on and do not take it off." She muttered, realizing that this was what she had been waiting for so many years.

The guard did as he was told. Marionette, not paying any mind to Mangle or her threatening growl as his goal was to kill the guard, not fooled by his mask, slowed his approach as he entered the office and with a wave of his hand the mask magically flew off the guard's head. He quickly raised his hands ready to kill but then suddenly, as though frozen in place stopped and stared at the guard. Mangle began growling deeper as the puppet stared at the guard, ready to attack the creature at any given moment. After a long and awkward moment of silence the marionette stood up straight, lowered his arms to his sides and looked at Mangle but did not utter a word. Mangle's eyes grew wide as it faced her instead. Mangle could see deep within his eyes and knew he was hiding something from her but didn't know what it was. Before she could speak the puppet then turned around and began floating away, a deep shock going through her circuits as it left the room, fading into the dark hallway.

"W-what… what just happened?" She asked slowly, her confusion marked by her stutter. "I-it seemed… drawn… to you, almost like it did with…" Her voice faltered as she trailed off, a distant memory locked deep inside her core trying to break out. "Like someone I used to know…"

"Hmm… I… don't know. But I was sure Davy Jones was waitin' to take me to his locker fer a minute thar." He said with his accent slipping again as he was baffled that the puppet didn't slaughter him. "However… He does seem familiar. Not sure why." He stated before facing the vixen.

"Y-yeah, me too…" Mangle muttered as she nodded, also confused about the puppet's actions, or lack thereof.

"Anyhow… tomorrow ye will finally get yer legs back along with a special surprise I've been working on." He stated causing Mangle's metal ears to perk up as he mentioned her legs and a surprise, something telling her that she used to love getting surprise gifts, especially from the guy she couldn't remember.

"Ooh, yay!" She laughed, smiling and giving him another hug, sitting on the edge of the desk and trying her best to listen for the others.

He chuckled for a moment before clearing his throat to speak once more. "My apologies for the awkward accent and my inconsistent speech. I honestly have no idea where I've been getting it from." He said viewing the monitors. "By the way my name is… Umm… Mark? Yeah. It's Mark."

"Mark? That's a cute name, really." She said after a few minutes, blinking and wondering why she called the human cute.

"Thanks." Mark said patting her on the head before hearing the bell chimes signaling 6am. Mangle smiled warmly at Mark as he patted her head, swearing that the metal plates making up her cheeks got warmer.

"Well… Looks like it's time fer me to go lass. Er… I'm sorry I meant Mangle. Gee my speech is really getting a little screwy lately…" He said standing up. "Anyways I'll see ye tomorrow Mangle." He said walking down the hall and eventually leaving the pizzeria.

"Y-yeah… bye Mark…" She said softly, watching him leave before making her way back to her hideout in the ceiling and emitting a mechanical sigh, confused as to why his voice and behavior seemed so familiar. "Did he used to come here as a child?" She thought, making an entry in her database to ask him the following night.


	4. Marionette's Pain and a Furious Freddy

After the guard Mark had left Marionette came out of his box. Since it was Sunday he needed not to worry about other humans seeing him roam on his own will as he floated over to a locked door by Kids Cove. He then used his power to unlock the door and headed quietly down to the basement, his mind to preoccupied to even bother closing the door.

Mangle had just begun to power down for the day, her super sensitive ears picking up the echo of a lock being undone, making her slowly reboot and become alert.

"Someone is here? But today is Sunday, the pizzeria is supposed to be closed." Mangle thought to herself as she frowned and used the rafters like monkey bars, following the direction she heard the sound come from and ending up in Kid's Cove, the memories giving her body a gently shock. As she scanned the entrance of the Cove she noticed a door that she had never seen opened in the hallway only about three feet down by Kid's Cove. She then began slowly crawling over to it through the rafters despite her CPU sending her multiple warnings, oblivious that Toy Freddy was right behind her.

"I guess Marionette has work to do down there." He stated causing Mangle to glance over at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"What kind of work would he be doing?" She asked as the bear refocused his attention on Mangle only to sigh before answering.

"Mangle why do you help the security guard? You're supposed to kill him." He stated in annoyance as he avoided the question.

"W-what makes you think~" She began before watching Toy Freddy briskly walk away before she could finish her responses, something inside gnawing at her for letting the others find out she was betraying them yet again.

Toy Freddy was both irritated with Mangle for her betrayal but also did not want to get in Marionette's business knowing that the puppet had "special" capabilities. He would talk to Mangle later about the issue.

After Toy Freddy was out of sight a slight ruckus could be heard within the basement followed by loud thud and a slight groan causing Mangle to wince upon hearing the commotion. She decided to make her way down to investigate despite her better judgement, remaining as quiet as she could, inching down the into the basement while trying to piece together the sounds and the puppet's behavior in the office hours earlier. As she was slowly creeping down the rafters she heard yet another groan causing her to swallow once almost afraid of what she might find. Everyone knew that Marionette was not one to mess with, therefore they all stayed out of his way.

"H-hello…? She whispered, her eyes growing wide as she came around the corner only to find the puppet sitting on the ground rubbing his face which now had a large crack running from the top of his mask down to the middle of his eyes, a large and old bookshelf laying on top of his legs. For a moment she debated on whether she should help Marionette, but soon decided that since he didn't harm her earlier he wouldn't do so this time. She approached the puppet and lowered down to the ground, using her new arms to try pushing it off, grunting as it barely budged. After a moment the puppet had snapped out of his daze, seeing Mangle had come to his aide and appreciating her efforts. He then gathered himself together and using his telekinesis the bookshelf began levitating off of him, Mangle staring in awe as Marionette moved the bookshelf off of him flinching and scooting away from him. The puppet then got up, looking at Mangle once before waving his hand, the door up the stairs closing so that no one else would enter then turning and heading over to another door deeper within the room.

"Thank you, my dear Mangle for helping me." He said before rubbing his now cracked mask once more. "I knew that bookshelf was going to give way at some point." He stated as he looked back to Mangle.

"H-how… how do you know me already?" Mangle asked slowly, her voice shaking.

Marionette sighed, his usual frozen like smile that was always plastered on his face was now somehow a frown. "Mangle… I'm sorry that we have grown apart over the years ever since… well… You know."

Mangle frowned as he seemed to talk about something bad that happened, shaking her head in confusion. "I-I've never spoken to you before. Ever since… what?"

Marionette stared at Mangle for a few moments before raising his hand to his jaw as though in thought. "It seems as though 20 years of being taken apart by the children has tampered with your memory. I created you Mangle. As well as an old dear friend of yours years ago." He said before opening the door which led into a closet and grabbing an animatronic head, facing the vixen to show her.

In his hands he held a red fox animatronic head, it appearing to have withered over the years as it's left ear and part of the head was revealing the endoskeleton that was once hidden by fur, and an eyepatch covering its right eye.

"I don't expect you to remember though due to your damaged memory and the years that have passed by." He finished.

Mangle frowned at the puppet as he spoke, shaking her head in confusion and doubt as she failed to recall anything about the head he held. "I-I would've put those memories too deep inside to be destroyed." She said slowly, narrowing her goldish yellow eyes at him before continuing. "I… I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by lying to me… I was created by humans over 50 years ago to please children, and even if you DID somehow create me, why wait 20 years?" She said staring at him for a moment before giving a mechanized huff and turning to leave, slowly crawling up the stairs. "Try telling someone who actually trusts you, you old puppet." She said before exiting the basement.

Marionette frowned as Mangle responded, seeing that Mangle's memories had been locked away too long for even him to bring back. He then placed the old Foxy head back into the closet and shut the door, before floating up the stairs and passing the vixen right as she exited the basement through the rafters, Toy Bonnie watching as the puppet and Mangle came out of the basement.

"Hey Mangle. Any idea as to what happened to Marionette's mask?" He asked referring to the large crack the puppet now wore.

Mangle glanced over at Toy Bonnie as he approached, still upset about being lied to by the strange, older animatronic moments ago.

"I have no idea really." She answered absently, blinking and slowly making her way towards the office for the day. "He tried to tell me he created me and then showed me some old animatronic's head… I think HE's the one who's losing their memory." She stated in an irritated tone.

Toy Bonnie almost instantly realized what had taken place between Mangle and the puppet but decided it was best that he didn't try getting tangled up in the dispute. Without saying another word, he turned and left back towards the stage. Mangle was a bit confused as Toy Bonnie didn't answer but shrugged it off as he hopped away, and continued her way to the office only to find herself going wide-eyed as she noticed Withered Freddy standing in the security office, holding Mark's spare Freddy head he had left behind after his shift.

"How can I be fooled by a human wearing a simple spare Freddy head?!" He asked himself quite aggravated that such a simple trick continued to fool his scanners.

"O-oh, uh… must've been Bonnie, you know he's been looking for a new face." She said quickly swinging over to him and smiling a bit, trying to get him out without making it obvious. "I've heard him walking around for a while and rummaging through the Parts and Services Room..."

Freddy instantly looked over at Mangle with a 'Do I look stupid to you?' look on his face.

"Seriously Mangle? You expect me to believe that lame excuse!? Gee for a fox you don't seem to be very clever!" He shouted as he insulted her, even more irritated at her poor statement. "Ugh! Seems like everyone's sensors are fooled by the mask except for Marionette and he doesn't even come out unless his music box winds all the way down! To top that off, you're always helping the night guard! Gosh, as much as I hate to say this, but despite what he did all those years ago I wish Foxy were here! Before you had persuaded him to join you in the whole "no killing the night guard" crap that is. He would've taken out the guard without any issue."

Mangle winced and shrunk back as Freddy rose his deep voice at her, still afraid of him, not because he was the biggest of all the animatronics, but because he was the most ruthless when it came to catching the guards.

"W-why do you even bother killing them?!" She asked in response. "And who the hell is this Foxy guy?" She questioned as the name he had used made something inside her clear up.

Freddy looked back at Mangle at a loss for words before replying a moment later, narrowing his eyes at her and pointing at her. "Well unlike your screwed-up scanners, everyone else's detects that the night guards are a danger to the kids and the pizzeria! As far as Foxy goes, your head must be screwed on loose! I know it's been 20 years since he's been gone and I know I hated him and wish I could forget him sometimes, but the fact that you were the closest to him and you don't even remember him is most shocking. You were his counterpart, and yet you two got along quicker than the rest of us. Anyhow I'm out of here! I'd rather talk to Toy Freddy or anyone else whom may share my hatred for the guards!" He spat as he walked off passing Withered Bonnie.

Mangle stared in disbelief at Freddy as he all but yelled at her, her processor feeling like it was going to overload from his spewed words. She knew he was right about whatever he was talking about, as she'd never seen him get so angry unless a guard managed to survive another night.

"W-well…" She said softly, an oily tear leaking from her eye and sliding down her plastic plates making up her cheek. "I-It's not my fault if I can't remember anything before whatever happened 20 years ago…" She sniffled and heard Bonnie approach after a moment, she was still angry at Freddy, Marionette and herself.


	5. The Tale of Foxy's Demise

Withered Bonnie had only witnessed the end of the conversation between the two as he walked inside. "Eh… Seems as though you've really upset Freddy huh?" The faceless bunny asked.

"G-go away…" She whispered, her English-accented voice quivering as she turned away.

"Forgive me Mangle. I didn't mean to intrude." Bonnie spoke, knowing better than to push the vixen to her limits and decided it was best to leave her be as he turned to walk away.

"B-bonnie… w-wait…" Mangle said slowly, turning and touching the larger bunny's arm as he started walking away causing him to stop in his tracks and face her. "I-I'm sorry, I just… I'm really lost right now…" She explained.

"What's wrong Mangle? Is there anyway I could possibly?" He offered, wanting to help the troubled vixen.

Mangle gave a nod and rubbed her arm slowly, looking down a bit at the ground as she hung from the ceiling by her still mangled legs and sighing as she replied. "Y-yes, actually… I need you to tell me something." She said softly, her golden eyes slowly raising to Bonnie's crimson ones, the bunny listening intently. "Freddy and the puppet both mentioned someone I apparently used to know a long time ago, someone named Foxy… but I've never heard of him before." She proclaimed, Bonnie appearing to be in shock that Mangle had no recollection of the fox who had played such a large role in the vixen's life.

"Oh… Foxy… I'm surprised you don't remember him, but what is it you would like to know exactly?" He asked wanting to answer her questions to the best of his abilities.

"Well… Freddy said something about us being related somehow, what did he mean?" She asked as she crawled through the rafters over to the desk and lowered herself down until she was positioned in a sitting position on the desk. "And what did he look like anyways?"

Bonnie grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it before looking Mangle in the eyes, taking a small robotic breath before explaining. "Well… I wouldn't exactly say you two were "related", but you were his replacement. Just like how the other toys were our replacements." He said placing his only hand on his chest as he referred to himself, Chica and Freddy. "Yes, the stories are true that myself and the others were souls of the first murdered children and Marionette had placed our souls in these bodies giving us a somewhat second chance of life, however our suits were all built by the humans… except for Foxy's. Marionette created his suit piece by piece and saw something… unique within the child's soul that he chose to place into the fox animatronic. He was a fox like yourself, only he was slightly bigger than you, bared red fur, had a hook instead of a right hand and an eyepatch covering his right eye. He had his own little stage area that was called Pirate's Cove. After a few good years of performing the murders happened again by the same guard. Fortunately, there was word that the company had ordered new animatronics in which Marionette would be able to place the souls of those kids into suits as well. Unbeknownst they were replacing us with the new animatronics. During this time Marionette had secretly created yet another animatronic of his own. But he had already placed the children's souls in the other suits and therefore, I'm not sure how he did it but he created your soul to give your body life." He paused for a moment as he decided where to continue off from as he scanned his memory banks. "Unfortunately, the company discovered you not to long after, despite Marionette's efforts to hide you and made you into the toddlers' take apart and put together attraction. Foxy would always try putting you back together each night when the pizzeria had closed, without fail."

Mangle stared at Bonnie in awe as he elaborated on what Marionette had told her earlier, her very circuits shaking as he told her that she was indeed the puppet's very own creation. "W-wait, but… then who created Marionette?" She asked slowly, leaning forward with attention.

"Well no one really knows the answer to Marionette's origins. Nor has anyone bothered to ask him before." He responded.

"A-and… are you telling me that the red fox head he showed me… w-was Foxy's?" She asked as she recalled the Marionette pulling out the animatronic head when he was trying to help her remember.

Bonnie's jaw dropped upon hearing Mangle mention that Marionette had Foxy's head. "Wait… What?! Where is this head he showed you?!"

"He showed me in the basement." She stated before frowning at Bonnie. "B-but… where's the rest of his body?"

Bonnie looked at Mangle and lowered his ears, remembering what had happened to his dearest friend. "Foxy… They… scrapped him 20 years ago after he bit a child in 1987. The fact that Marionette has managed to keep his head is beyond me. I know Marionette treasured you two the same way the humans do their children. After Foxy was scrapped you shut everyone out for a long time and grew further apart from the puppet. The company was planning on bringing him back to the stage and have you two do acts together, however, after he was repaired they were testing him in a separate room. He glitched out and bit the owner's daughter in the head." He finished as he explained Foxy's demise.

Mangle swallowed and shook her head, realizing that maybe, just maybe, Marionette was right after all. "B-bon…" She said slowly, touching the rabbit's hands with her own. "I-If… If Foxy was "special" like me, then why did he glitch out and not be able to perform in the beginning?" She asked slowly, staring deep into the bunny's eyes. "And if he and I were so close… why don't I feel any remorse for not remembering anything about him?"

The faceless bunny stared back at her for a moment before responding to her questions. "We're not entirely sure why he glitched out but I have my suspicion that the purple guard had something to do with it. He was in charge of supervising Foxy while the technician had gone on a lunch break. It would've been the perfect opportunity to mess with Foxy's programming. Reason why he wasn't able to perform is because according to the company we were all outdated." He answered. "Now as for your emotions, I can only assume that you locked them away so deep within your mind that they have almost become non-existent. And with the kids having no limits to how badly they take you apart every day for 20 years straight I'm sure has done its share of damage to your memory banks." He stated his thoughts.

Mangle shook her head and squeezed his hands nodding. "O-okay, Bon." She said with a gentle smile. "I-I think that's good enough for one night." She giggled, stopping the bunny before she got too lost. "I love the help though, really I do." She said as she gave him a tight hug and kissed his head, glad he could provide some clarification. "You're awesome Bon."

The large withered bunny nodded and got up from the chair. "I'm glad I could help. Now I better head off to the parts and service room." He said before turning and leaving the office.

Mangle nodded as she stayed in the office trying to process everything Bonnie had just told her, knowing that Mark would be arriving in an hour.


	6. Finished Repairs - Mangle's New Body

The next night, Mangle sighed as she heard the others get into place, partially praying that Bonnie and the Marionette were on his side, even if she didn't fully believe their claims about the so-called Foxy. At 12am she heard the pizzeria door open which she knew had to be Mark coming in for his shift. As she peeked out of her Kid's Cove she noticed Mark was wheeling in a large crate about his height, heading to his security office as usual to begin his shift. This caught her curiosity a little bit. She began crawling through the vents towards the security office.

As Mark entered his office he placed the large crate against the wall nearby his desk and sat down and began looking through the cameras as he waited for Mangle to show. He had an eyepatch covering his blind right eye, he had just came from a costume party and had forgotten the eyepatch was there.

Mangle soon reached the office poking her endoskeleton head out of the vent, the time reading 12:30am on the clock that hung on the wall of Mark's office. "Psst, Mark!" She whispered to him, not wanting to get caught by the others.

Mark looked over to the robotic vixen and smiled a bit. "Hey Mangle. I have the rest of the parts to finish fixing ye. Come on out and I'll have ye finished before I leave." He said getting his tools out and the manual for Mangle's design. Mangle all but lept out of the vent as Mark said he would complete her repairs, rushing over to his desk and getting into a good position for him to work. Keeping her real head turned towards the door. "Also, if ye don't mind, I'll be taking the spare endoskeleton head off ye." He stated looking back at the vixen.

"I don't mind at all, just let me walk again!" She said in an eager tone before her curiosity got the best of her yet again as she noticed the large crate and poked at it. "Hey, what's this?"

"Ye will see." Mark responded back as he began his work by disconnecting the spare head then detaching it from her body and tossing it aside.

"Well, if you insist." She said with a smile, stretching out her legs so he could reach the gears inside her thighs.

"So, anything new?" He asked curiously, trying to start a conversation as he began reconstructing her legs.

Mangle glanced up at him and frowned upon seeing Mark's eyepatch, blinking in silence for a moment before responding. "W-well, Marionette tried telling me that he made all of us and that I used to be best friends with someone na..." She stopped mid sentence.

"Ye ok? Tis everything alright?" He asked seeing the vixen was somewhat distracted.

"Huh?" She asked with a blink, shaking her head and looking up at Mark. "O-oh, yeah... I just saw the eyepatch you're wearing and it looked familiar..."

"Oh I see. Please continue." He said seemingly interested in what she was saying. He had just finished her right leg and was moving on to her left leg. "What was the guy's name?"

Mangle gently moved her fixed leg around and wiggled the metal toes, glancing at the tablet as she spoke. "His name was, uh..." She paused and thought for a moment, remembering the name. "His name was Foxy, but I don't recall anything about him... according to Marionette, Bonnie and Freddy, he and I were best friends."

Mark paused and stared at her leg he was currently working on for a moment almost as though distracted. "Foxy..." He said in a quiet tone. "Why does that name sound familiar?" He asked himself out loud as he thought for a moment. "In fact... Why does anything and everything here seem so familiar?" He asked as he slowly finished repairing her other leg, sitting in his chair confused.

"I have no idea why you'd know him, you've only been here a week." Mangle answered with a shrug, holding the edge of the and slowly standing up on her new legs, her face lighting up with joy. "W-wow..." She whispered overjoyed with the feeling of being able to stand again, before glancing over to Mark. "I don't remember anything before the past 20 years, but apparently he was destroyed because of something that happened in 1987." Mark remained quiet which began to concern Mangle. She touched Mark's arm, frowning and tilting her head. "Hey, you okay."

Mark stared for a moment then looked at the cameras noticing the eerie quietness. The music box had stopped about 15 minutes ago but the puppet never appeared or came out of the box. "Huh... I thought he was suppose to come out." He then looked back to Mangle and reached to the back of her head. "I have to turn you off to complete yer repairs." He stated powering her down.

Mangle listened to Mark's response, realizing that Marionette wasn't attacking them like last night's attempt. She had was in temporary thought about how she made him upset earlier, but it quickly left as she was powered down, a faint humming noise coming from her head as her body went limp, falling to the floor.

A few hours later Mark powered Mangle back on. "Yer complete." He said with a smile as he packed up his tools. Mangle groaned softly as she felt herself come back online, her bright yellow eyes flickering softly as she stood up, barely hearing Mark's words as she saw the large crate now open and empty with a large mirror showing her reflection with her new costume on. It was made of a plastic covering which covered her endoskeleton, and the covering was covered in a layer of white fur with pink highlights. "I hope ye like it." He said with a smile looking at the clock as it read 5:58am.

"O-oh, my gosh..." She whispered, carefully touching the tuft of soft fur on her chest, seeing his smile in the reflection. "M-Mark... It's amazing!" She praised him, giving him a tight hug and making a sound similar to purring. "Why... why do you care about me so much? I'm just a robot..."

"I... I don't know... Just... Something about ye... I feel a sort of connection as though I've known ye fer years but haven't been able to piece it together." He said hugging her back.

"But... we just met about a week ago." Mangle replied slowly, tilting her head and gazing at Mark for a moment.

Mark shrugged, unsure of the answer before he continued. "Anyhow, before I go, I found that yer memory chip and database was slightly damaged so I fixed it. That may have been the cause of why ye don't remember some things. Ye may experience possible flashbacks every here and there as yer memory reboots." He said right as the 6am bell chimed signaling the end of his shift.


	7. The Truth of the Past Revealed

Mangle nodded as she heard him explain about her memory chip while the 6am bells chimed. "Hopefully they're good ones though." She bit her lip and went quiet for a moment, her yellow eyes studying his left eye for a few seconds. "Y-you... you're amazing, Mark." She said softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek before blushing hotly, letting go of him so he could leave.

Mark blushed slightly before grabbing everything and leaving the pizzeria. Once he left the parking lot the faceless purple bunny appeared in the office. "Wow! You look great Mangle." He stated in awe as he looked over Mangle's new body for a moment.

Mangle glanced over at Bonnie with a soft smile. "Aww, you think so, Bon?" She asked with a giggle, glad that at least he was being kind to her.

Bonnie nodded and looked around. "So what are you going to do now that you're fully repaired? Are you gonna try performing for the toddlers again?" He asked curious as he sat on the metal chair by her.

Mangle gave Bonnie a look as if to say he was crazy, rolling her eyes at him. "Haha, heck no! Those little devils would just ruin me again!" She laughed softly, shaking her head. "Oh, by the way... why do you act so differently than the others, Bon?" She asked softly, tilting her head at him. "All week you've been... nice." She then looked at him questioningly as she raised a brow. "More importantly, why didn't Marionette try attacking Mark tonight?"

Bonnie lowered his ears and looked away. "Um... I... I gotta go." He said obviously trying to avoid the question as he got up and turned to leave.

Mangle blinked and reached out to Bonnie, touching his arm with her fingertips as he started leaving, wondering why he got so flustered. "B-bon... wait..." She said softly, the large faceless purple bunny stopping at the doorway and turning to face her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Mangle." He stated in a calm yet saddened tone.

Mangle swallowed and took his hand, gently pulling him back into the office and sitting beside him. "Bon, you're my best friend, how could I not believe you?" She asked softly, holding his larger hands in her lap as she gazed at him.

Bonnie looked at the vixen with a soft look within his red eyes. "Because you didn't fully believe what I told you yesterday about Marionette and Foxy." He said before falling silent for just a moment before continuing. "Only those who know the Marionette as well as myself would know the truth. If I told you who Mark the security guard really is you wouldn't believe me." He said in a firm response.

Mangle shook her head and gazed up at Bonnie, her own yellow eyes wide. "Bon, that was before I saw Mark wearing an eyepatch." She said slowly, starting to put two and two together. "B-but if that's not a coincidence and he really is Foxy... why don't either of us remember anything about each other?" She asked with curiosity filling her eyes.

Bonnie looked around for a moment before looking back at Mangle. "Go into the basement. Marionette left it unlocked. I'll meet you down there with Marionette. It's best we're not seen roaming around by the humans. It's almost opening time." He advised receiving a nod from Mangle before quickly getting up and walking out of the security office and heading towards the prize corner.

Mangle watched as Bonnie left and began crawling into the vents, finding it a bit more difficult than before now that she had a completed body. After almost five minutes of crawling through the vents, she arrived inside of the basement, slowly dragging herself out of the vent and brushing off any dust that had gotten in her fur. "H-hello?" She asked softly, standing up and taking a quick sweep of the room. Bonnie's red eyes pierced through the darkness along with a pair of white ones and a faint glow of the shape of a white mask, no doubt Marionette's. Mangle gasped upon seeing the eyes, caught off guard for a second before relaxing after realizing who it was.

"Yes. Come here Mangle." Bonnie says turning on the light, revealing himself and the Marionette, who's mask still bore the large crack upon it's face. "Are you ready for the truth?" Bonnie asked Mangle in a serious tone.

Mangle approached them as Bonnie spoke, clearing her throat before responding. "I-I... yes..." She said swallowing nervously. "B-but tell me everything." She stated with eagerness.

Marionette slowly looked up at her. "Everything? Specify... Please. Do you want to know from when I created life till now or just about... Mark?" He asked.

N-no, everything that happened from when you... made us... to when he left out of nowhere." Mangle replied softly, swallowing and sitting in front of the two on an old chair, finding that she was a bit more relaxed with Bonnie there.

Marionette nodded and took a deep breath as Mangle sat down. "Ok. As you can imagine, Foxy was my first creation. Another animatronic years ago had built Bonnie, Freddy and Chica in an attempt to copy me but did not possess the power of the Joy of Life. After the a day time security guard, whom we call the "Purple Guy", lured a group of children into a back room and murdered them, I gathered their souls and placed them within the animatronics, Foxy being one of them. This gave the animatronics life." He explained. "After several years of performing, Foxy along with Bonnie and the others began to ware down and the company decided to replace them with the toys. During the years before the toys, however, I was creating you. It took me longer to create you because unlike Foxy, I had to create your soul on my own. After the toys arrived the company realized they forgot to order a replacement for Foxy, and despite my best efforts they managed to find you, activate you, and put you in kids cove to perform for the toddlers. As previously mentioned, you and Foxy got along quite nicely compared to the others and their counterparts. Only about a month later some teenagers decided to go into Kid's Cove and began taking you apart for fun, the toddlers none the wiser soon joined in the "fun", leaving you in shambles every night." Marionette paused as he heard the toy animatronics begin singing as one of the kids were having a birthday party today. He then looked back to Mangle and resumed. "Instead of investing in repairs the company made you a take apart and put together attraction for the kids. Foxy would fix you up the best he could every night for the next year straight until the company received some extra money and decided to invest in having both you and Foxy fully repaired in an attempt to pair the two of you up in a duo show in hopes of attracting more business and profit. Unfortunately, that never came to fruition due to the "Purple Guy" tinkering with Foxy's programming, causing him to glitch out and bite a poor little girl's head. You were the only other animatronic besides myself to witness this first hand as you were on stage with him getting ready to perform. The staff immediately shut Foxy down and scrapped him the very next day, deeming him too dangerous to keep around. I... managed to salvage his head..." He said gesturing to the fox head he had shown her the previous night. "I also saved his soul and was able to find a human host whom was near death at the time, elsewhere of course, and instilled Foxy's soul into the human as a way to preserve it. This... for some odd reason caused the human to live, but with a blinded right eye." Marionette finished.

Mangle listened intently to Marionette's story, frowning as he practically stated that Foxy had been reincarnated. "W-wait, but..." She said in a soft tone, her eyes growing wide as she began putting the events of the week together. "M-Mark put me back together and he was wearing an eyepatch, b-but... that's just a coincidence, right?" She asked Marionette slowly, feeling her throat tighten up. "A-and even if he did get scrapped... wouldn't something that traumatizing be too deep in my system to be erased by a damaged memory databank?" She asked curiously. Though she had already known the answers in her own mind she wanted confirmation from the Marionette.

Marionette looked down with sorrow. "No... Mark is Foxy... That's the only reason why I didn't kill him. After I instilled his soul into the human's body his memories were sealed away along with his soul as the human's soul was revived and took control of its own body. As for you... I honestly do not know what happened to your memory. I was still experimenting when I created your soul. I wasn't able to finish studying you over before the humans turned you on. I know this is a lot to take in and I do not expect you to believe me." Marionette finished before getting up and hovering off the ground, slowly heading towards the stairs.

Mangle swallowed hard and felt herself tearing up as she realized why she felt that she knew Mark somehow, biting her lip. "Marionette, wait!" She said almost crying it out as she reached out and grabbed his hand before he could leave making him face her. "I-I do believe, I just... I need your help to try and make up for all the time we lost together."

Marionette looked at her, starring for a moment before finally giving a slow nod. "What do you need from me?" He asked.

"I-I need you to help me explain all of this to Mark... er, Foxy..." She began before a quiet crackling sound was heard, the crack in Marionette's mask growing longer from the top of his mask through his left eye, nearing his mouth. Mangle frowned upon watching this take place. "A-are you okay?"

Marionette nodded to the vixen. "I'm quite alright. I'm not sure what I can do to help him regain his memories... But I'll try. If he can regain them then I might be able to transfer his soul back into an animatronic body." He explained.

"I can help him regain them, I just need to make sure he'll be safe at night." Mangle said before frowning and running a soft finger over the crack in the puppet's mask. "Marionette... your mask is breaking."

Marionette gently touched the crack, his frown seemingly getting bigger. "Oh dear..."


	8. Story Update

Hey Everyone! Yes I'm still around editing stories for me friends DeaDCrowN, Ikran, another author I won't yet reveal just yet, and soon fer my friend Kellylad13. I'm also still working on this story. Just haven't had time as I've been working lots of overtime and I've uploaded all the chapters that i had posted on wattpad here so now i have to continue it. I should have another chapter by the end of this month. Stay awesome everyone and have an amazing summer vacation!


End file.
